New Bodyguard?
by xXx Kazuki xXx
Summary: Jugo brought someone knew to be Ayano's bodyguard who is it, Kazuma is mad what will he do to this new man in Ayano life. Will Ayano choose him or Kazuma.
1. The Start

**Authors Note: New story!**

**Declarement: I do not own Kaze no Stigma or any of the characters.**

**Ayano and Kazuma**

"Kazuma!" Ayano yelled as she ran after him trying to hit him with her enraiha. The day was like any other Ayano trying to hurt Kazuma, Jūgo making up another plan to get Ayano and Kazuma together, that would probably never work, Ren watching Ayano trying to hit Kazuma but Ren knew she never will. The day is about to take an unexpected turn. "Ring ring." Jūgo's phone rang it's was Kirika "Jūgo we got a new fire user here at the station and he's looking for you and Ayano" Kirika waited for Jūgo answer to see what to do with the boy. "Yes Kirika I know… can you bring Tamaki down to the mansion?" Jūgo waited for her answer. "On my way." Kirika walked up to Tamaki "Mr I am going to take you to the Kannagi mansion." Kirika waited for him to get up. "Thanks you Miss." Tamaki walked out of the station and sat in the car waiting for Kirika.

**At the Mansion**

Tamaki walked out of the car and on to the front steps of the Mansion. Jūgo, Ayano, and Ren were waiting for him and the front gate. "My dear boy I see you have made your way from America to Japan alright." Jūgo said walking up him and leading him closer to the mansion Tamaki gave Ayano a glance, Tamaki noticing her gorgeous crimson hair. Tamaki new he would like his new home for the next three months. Tamaki was about to enter the mansion when he saw Kazuma laying under the tree behind the mansion. Tamaki never actually smile he had a little secret behind that and Tamaki never wore anything bright for that matter as well. Tamaki new he would dislike Kazuma as soon as they would meet. Jūgo brought Ayano and Tamaki into the meeting room to discuss Tamaki's presents at the mansion. "Ayano this is Tamaki he's going to be your new training partner he's a fire user like you, Tamaki is from the Sakura family in America. He will also be your new body gaurd on missions." Ayano looked at her father with a questioned face. "F..Father this is unfair I don't need to a new partner I have Kazuma he's good enough." Kazuma was outside the door's listening to every word Jūgo would say. "Ayano I don't want to hear it Tamaki will be your new partner and that's all. You will start training tomorrow morning."

**The Next Day**

Ayano walked out to what's all the noise was, she saw Tamaki setting up there training station. "Oh your up well I'm not done setting up yet so you can go change and eat brake feat then you can come out and start practice." Ayano nodded forgetting about Kazuma she got ready in her usual school uniform and she eat then went back outside to see Tamaki sleeping under the tree next to the pound. "Wow he look so cute sleeping like that." Thought Ayano as she looked at his face. Her hand got close to his face as he was waking up. He jumped at how close Ayano hand was to his face. "Ready to start?" He said as he got up and stretched his arms out. His hand stretched out for her so she would get up. " Wow Kazuma offers me a hand, he is so different." She got up and walked back with him to the training spot. Ayano was trying this move but she could not get it down she saw Tamki do it many time while training. "Um... Tamaki can you help with this one move please?" She looked up at him "Sure Ayano anything." She walked over to her she moved her legs to the right postion he moved her hip too then her arms, and told her to fire all while Kazuma was watching "Wow this guys got gut to be touching my Ayano like that...well she not mine yet but still." He roled his eyes and walked into the mansion to find his brother. "Wow Tamaki that was nice...unlike that Kazuma that only makes you do it until you got it right but with you showing me all the right positions I got it the first time thanks." She smiled at him doing the move over and over again. "Oh no problem Ayano it was good to see you all happy knowing you can do the moves that I have showed you...Oh you got the hand moves a little off again here." He moves his hands over hers and his face is right next to her... "Wow he's so cool and cute wow." She was lost him his baby blue eyes that when she fired she hit a tree and not the dummy that was right in front of her.

She turned around to face Tamaki " Hey Tamaki would you like to go out on a date with me tomorrow." She was waiting for his respons. "If I say yes then you'll have to let me take you out fot ice cream some other day." He looked in pot her crimson eyes waiting. " ok Tamaki it's a deal then." She smiled and skipped inside say 'I got a date with Tamaki tomorrow.' She said it so much that Kazuma was getting mad so he flew out the window and left to his apartment "Ayano why would you go out with that guy... I know I'll follow you guys to make sure he does nothing funny." He waited for tomorrow to come to protect his beloved Ayano.

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys I will post soon see you all next time bye. :)**


	2. Beloved Date

**A/N**:** sorry I haven't posted I was out of the country but I am back now and ready for another chapter. :)**

**I don't own Kaze no Stigma!**

_Beloved Date_

So tomorrow came the day was filled with laughs and smiles for Ayano's end but the uneasy Kazuma had a feeling something was going to happen. The only thing he was worried about right now was his love Ayano with another guy? Ayano was fine Tamaki had bought her some ice cream for Ayano's favorite store across the park. She was wearing. Ice pink snort shorts and a white shirt witha pick rose on the bottom left coner with pink all stars. Ayano walked around Tokyo with no worry about Kazuma or her father. "For once I don't have to be yelling at Kazuma or fighting some monster. Why can't days be more like this." Ayano stared into space thinking about this. While Tamaki held her bags for her like a gentelmen. Knowing Kazuma he would make her carry them herself. "Lady Ayano I would like to give you something." Tamaki gestured her to sit next to him in a black patio chair outside the restaurant they where going to eat at. Ayano sat down knowing a very annoying Kazuma was watching form three tables away. Ayano was burning up a plan to make the already jealous Kazuma even more jealous then ever. Ayano got closer and closer to Tamaki then her and Kazuma had ever gotten. The she played with his ear massaging it between her thumb and index finger. She placed her right hand on his thigh rubbing it up and down his leg. Kazuma had enough of this he flipped the black patio table and walked fast to Ayano's table "What are you doing!" His eye widen and her arm went around Tamaki's. "On a date what do think!" Ayano got up staring Kazuma down. Ayano spoke first "Come on Tamaki let's go somewhere we won't be followed!" She grabbed Tamaki and lead his back to the compound.

_Fired up Ayano_

Ayano waled out to the pound to calm herself "Why'd he follow me? It's not like we where doing anything wrong, UGH KA...ZU...MA... You make me so mad." She poke to the reflection in the pound but also remembering the time where they stood here and Kazuma kissed her crimson hair. Ayano had no idea what they where to each other. She closed her eyes and remembered that day. "He said we where partners, but what kind? Where friends or just client and employer. Ayano didn't know and it bugged her but she was to afraid to ask him herself, maybe he would regect her love and run away. She would rather keep him here by her side then let him run away from her again. "Gosh Kazuma you make me crazy." She tossed a rock I to the pound and watched her reflection ripple. "Sorry Princess I didn't know I had made you that mad." Ayano jumped as the smooth voice took over her for a moment. "Well you do, you never know how to control yourself, plus you making fun of me dosent help either."

_Cooled Kazuma_

"Why'd she do that, ugh it makes me crazy." He walked to the compound the starts shinning brighter then ever in Tokyo the moon was full and a wonder color of yellow and orange combined. Kazuma kicked the rocks in his path "Do I tell her? I mean after all of that how can I tell her she means a lot more to me then the hot headed princess she is." Kazuma reached the bronze colored gates of the compound. He flew over noticing that they had already been locked one of the member of the staff. In the distance there was a figure of a women standing by the pound. When the moons light hit the perfect set of crimson hair Kazuma new it was his hot headed princess Ayano. He walked closer being able to hear most of what she is saying. Finally he was close enough the hear her say 'Gosh Kazuma you make me crazy.' He thought about earlier he did over react. He was just mad that Ayano was out with Tamaki and not him.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this storie guys I will try to post more often but with school starting it will be hard but I won't give up. Bye :)**


	3. Something Unexpected

_**Something Unexpected**_

Nothing really happened at the compound any more the trees whooshing in the air as the tall yet handsome Tamaki laid on the talled green grass outside of his room in the compound. Jugo had gave him the room because he was training his daughter and wanted no more but for her to be power and some day run the Kannagi family. Tamaki sat up his dark black hair moved with the wind. He loved Ayano but did not want to tell her because of Kazuma, lurking around them all the time. Kazuma was there even when Ayano thought he was not but Tamaki knew the reason Kazuma did not leave them alone. Ayano came up to him ready to get to work, Ayano did not have to fight Tamaki to help her or even look at her. Ayano liked Tamaki he was different then Kazuma he was nice and actually helped her with thing unlike that annoying Kazuma who did nothing. Tamaki guided her hands they why they had to be and everything was fine. Tamaki was bold with one turn he was kissing Ayano. He pulled back to see that a very mad Kazuma was watching behind Ayano and that Ayano eyes were closed her lips still where he left them. " _Whoa what was that all about? Did he or am I just dreaming right now?" _He opened her eyes to see a blushed Tamaki standing in front of her.

Ayano was even bolder when she thought they were by themselves she grabbed his neck pulled him down and continued to kiss him.

'_**Whoa' Moment**_

Kazuma was hurries he would not speak when he tried all the came out was mumbled thing that no one could really understand. Kazuma was surprised that Ayano let him do that to her. She did not even move a finger to summon enraiha. He flew to where they were standing and without a word he took Ayano in his arms. " _What's wrong Kazuma?" _Ayano asked with a question face. They landed softly on the patio of his Hotel suite. Kazuma stormed inside followed by the crimson hair heris. He stopped turned around Ayano moving back because he turned around so fast. He leaned towards her and kissed her even so gently. Her soft smooth lips pressed on his. This was heaven to Kazuma, he wounder what it would be like for her to become his? He did not want to think that far the thought would kill on the spot. Ayano took it in she was surprised. Then pulled away. "_Kazuma what do you think you're doing?" _her face was red with a blush. "_Nothing princess I just wanted to be no where with you for a minute." _He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the couch where they talked for hours. Ayano was laying down on the couch her legs on top of Kazuma. Kazuma had never touch her soft legs and her was happy to be able to. He had not had something like this since Tsui-Ling died but that was in the past for him. He had Ayano and he was going to protect her from all thing bad. Ayano's sleeping face was so cute Kazuma could not handle it. He carried her to his bed tucking her in to make sure she was warm. He tucked himself in next to her and fell asleep next to his love.

_**The Next Morning**_

Kazuma woke up to Ayano screaming and holding the sheet up to her chest even though he had a shirt on. He moaned and turned to the other side. "_Go back to bed!" _he told Ayano before he rolled back to face her and pulled her down next to him their lips almost touching and reminding Ayano of their kiss last night. "_Fine I'll stay for a while longer." _She pulled the cover that where on the floor over them and they laid there for 20 minutes before Ayano spoke. "_Kazuma...I don't know how to say this but…" _Kazuma opened his eyes to look at Ayano. "_What is it Ayano?" _he looked up at her. "_You know what never mind I forgot." _She smiled and closed her eyes again.

**A/N: Well thats the end I hope you all enjoyed and I'll try to post soon. **


End file.
